


this endless present

by 4_Jwj



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M, literally just a Uselessly Detailed Handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4_Jwj/pseuds/4_Jwj
Summary: pov: its 1989, you and your goth bf are stuck in small town community college but one day you're getting out, together
Relationships: Kim Inseong/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	this endless present

**Author's Note:**

> wow its more porn !!! from me who would have thought

he doesn’t mean for it to end like that, at first. inseong is warm in his arms, the strip of skin bared by his rucked up shirt pale against the pitch of his clothes impossible to resist. seokwoo’s hand rests naturally on his hip, inseong’s back to his chest, thighs pressed together where they’re squeezed onto his couch, watching a movie inseong swore wasn’t scary but predictably, is.

inseong is watching the movie. seokwoo is watching inseong, the delicate curve of his lips twisting upwards when he smiles at something that makes him laugh, a tiny breath of air as the film keeps him entranced. the slender line of his throat accentuated by the tight, thin line of black velvet he always wears, bared with his head resting on seokwoo’s arm, dry strands of hair tickling his skin

(seokwoo still likes to run his fingers through it, enjoying the texture against his fingers but mostly for the way inseong leans into his palm, once nosing against him when he stopped, apparently too soon. he’d flushed down his neck and, seokwoo is willing to bet, his chest, but he’d tucked himself into seokwoo anyway, nose pressed to his chest while seokwoo’s trembling fingers combed through his hair)

still tracing the soft slope of his cheek, seokwoo’s hand slides across the swell of inseong’s hips, agonizingly close, tightly clad in dark denim. he can’t pay full attention to the movie without screaming into inseong’s ear and, reluctant to disrupt him with his wide eyes set on the screen, distracts himself with the hem of his shirt instead.

soft skin, warm against his knuckles when they brush against his hips. inseong’s breath fluttering in his stomach he can’t help himself, slipping just his fingertips into inseong’s shirt, right above his hips.

holding his breath, inseong doesn’t seem to notice, aside from pushing his hips back into seokwoo. his belt must be digging into inseong’s back, but he doesn’t pull away.

nose in the crook of inseong’s neck, seokwoo slides his hand across inseong’s stomach, tugging him closer.

“seokwoo -” rushing to yank his hand out of inseong’s shirt, he gets tangled in the soft fabric, stilled by inseong’s hand over his, through his shirt, “it’s - it’s fine,” nuzzled into his throat, seokwoo can clearly hear him swallow.

he leans back against seokwoo’s chest, turns to look at the movie, eyes cloudy and breath stuttering against seokwoo’s fingers, his hand hovering over seokwoo’s until he’s reassured it won’t slip away. seokwoo presses a frown into his skin, nose tucked into the base of his skull.

“‘m sorry, didn’t want to bother you,” inseong laughs, shaking his head against seokwoo’s arm.

  
“it’s fine, you just surprised me,” seokwoo hums, mutters an indistinct _you’re warm_ against the short hairs at the back of his neck as some kind of answer. in his arms, a shiver runs through inseong’s body, his nose pressed into seokwoo’s arm, too long hair falling over his eyes when he turns his cheek.

hot under his lips and hands, inseong’s skin is soft, pliant under his fingers when he pushes them against his stomach, trailing them up his chest. his shirt bunches up around seokwoo’s elbow, lifting away from his hips. the quiet gasp against seokwoo’s arm might be from the cool air, seokwoo’s lips brushing against the back of his neck.

a wet puff of air against his skin when seokwoo drags his thumb over a nipple, plump lips open against his arm. seokwoo circles the sensitive skin around it, rolling it gently between his fingers, inseong’s hips squirming against his. he lets out a gorgeous whine when seokwoo’s lips close around his ear, sucking lightly on the silver stud, cool against his tongue.

eyes slipped closed, inseong isn’t even pretending to watch the movie. his hips are pressed deliberately against seokwoo, his hand reaching up to tangle in his hair, holding him in place. slender fingers, nails scraping across his skull as seokwoo rolls his hips forward, pushing down inseong’s chest, against his stomach.

when he reaches his waistband he hesitates, tracing the buckle on his belt. inseong whines again, biting down on seokwoo’s arm as a - a form of punishment, for not touching him fast enough. against his neck, kissing down the pale length of it until his lips brush soft velvet, seokwoo smiles, nuzzling against inseong’s jaw.

“can -” he barely, doesn’t get it out before inseong is breathing out his answer, _yes please hurry up_ against seokwoo’s skin. one handed, shaking, it takes time to work the belt off. tugging at the necklace with his teeth, seokwoo slips it further down his throat, kissing the sensitive skin underneath, raking his teeth against the delicate veins under his lips until inseong keens.

he gasps when seokwoo pulls down his zipper, knuckles brushing against his erection, wet fabric clinging to his hot, hard cock. seokwoo curses, can’t stop himself from rolling his hips roughly into inseong’s ass, tight in his jeans. through all their clothes he can barely feel it press between his cheeks. with the sounds inseong is making, hot and needy, pushing his ass back onto seokwoo like he wants to feel it, it’s almost overwhelming.

“fuck, how are you so wet already,” lips by his ear, seokwoo can feel inseong shiver, stuttering gasp muffled against seokwoo’s spit soaked skin. he shakes his head, eyes squeezed shut and lips between his teeth.

seokwoo slips his hand into inseong’s shorts, his fingers teasing at the leaking head pulling a wanton moan from pretty, red lips. when he pulls away, a shattered whining sound that makes his cock jump, an almost as embarrassing moan falling from seokwoo’s lips.

“i’ll make you feel good, baby, i promise - just want to taste you,” seokwoo brings his sticky fingers to his lips, right by inseong’s cheek. swirls his tongue against them, swallowing another noise at the taste, the wetness against his lips, “want to suck you, want to choke on your cock,” ripped out of him, nonsense and confession but he can’t stop his mouth any more than he can stop his hand, licked clean and pushing back into inseong’s pants.

inseong sounds - like nothing he’s ever heard before, sinful and needy, desperate for relief. beautiful, wet and gasping around his own moans.

in his hand, inseong’s hot, thick cock, practically dripping onto his fingers, making the slide smooth, sensual. the weight against his palm, the sounds he makes fisting inseong’s length are too much - seokwoo is leaking against his shorts, shoving a knee in between inseong’s legs to try and force him back onto him. inseong pushes back, his fingers in seokwoo’s hair tightening past the point of pain, a delirious sort of pleasure as he anchors himself to rock his hips forward, into seokwoo’s hand.

breathless against his skin, small, broken noises of pleasure and inseong’s hoarse voice, warning him he’s close. seokwoo sucks a dark mark into his shoulder, supple skin hot under his lips, coloured by the flush down inseong’s neck, the path of seokwoo’s lips over his back.

a rough shout, teeth closing around his wrist as inseong spills over his fingers, a sultry wetness that nearly pushes him over the edge, untouched in his pants. biting down where his neck curves into his shoulders, inseong’s hips stuttering against his as he comes down seokwoo strokes him through it, his softening cock against his fingers somehow still hot, everything everything about him exciting, effortlessly.

“seok?” dreamy, eyes shut with seokwoo’s filthy fingers still resting against his open fly, inseong doesn’t seem in a rush to move, hips still snug against seokwoo’s length. seokwoo hums, shifting his leg away from between inseong’s. achingly close, clinging to his shorts he buries his nose in inseong’s neck, focusing on the smell of sweat, sex and cologne sticking to his skin.

gently, inseong’s fingers pulling his wrist away from between his legs, his weight against seokwoo’s cock lifting, a humiliating whine falling past his lips. inseong turns in his arms, seokwoo’s sticky fingers coming up hesitantly to rest against his back, supporting him.

lips against his, soft, wet and languid. seokwoo lets him take control, set a torturously slow pace while his fingers skate down seokwoo’s stomach, tugging at his zipper.

seokwoo pulls away from inseong’s mouth, full bottom lip between his, sucking on it before tucking his nose against his cheek, ghosting wet lips over his jaw all he can manage with inseong’s slim fingers pushing past his waistband, stroking him slowly. seokwoo gasps against the seat of the couch, looking down at himself cupped in inseong’s hands, flushed between the delicate circle of his fingers.

inseong kisses along the bridge of his nose, tilting his chin up with black tipped fingers, skimming his cheek, guiding him into a sloppy, open mouthed kiss. seokwoo pants against his lips, mouth falling open while inseong’s tongue teases across his teeth. he swings a leg over inseong’s, rocking into his hand.

eyes slipping shut, his lips slack against inseong’s when he comes, flush against his hips, staining the front of his shirt and shorts. when he can open his eyes again inseong is staring at his mouth, slender fingers tapping against his stomach, sticking to his sweat soaked skin.

“hey,” giggles pressed against his neck, plush lips kissing down the length of it, closing teasingly around his collar.

  
“hey,” wet, against his collarbones. seokwoo tucks his hand against inseong’s hip, pulling him impossibly closer, trapping his hand between his legs. he keeps his eyes closed, concentrating on the feeling of inseong’s lips against his skin.

“do you want to finish the movie?” shaking his head, seokwoo rubs circles into inseong’s skin, kissing along his jaw in a lazy attempt to get him to stay where he is.

“do we have to?” inseong laughs, wiggling his fingers further up seokwoo’s chest, tracing what muscles he’s managed to get from football, and the little exercise he does outside of practice

(most of his free time is spent with inseong, tugging him into abandoned classrooms after a game, walking home with his slender fingers tucked between seokwoo’s slightly thicker ones, or here - cross legged on inseong’s bed, pushing back the urge to kiss him until after he finishes speaking. his hands in seokwoo’s lap, silver rings a decent distraction from the pounding in his chest with inseong so close to him, something to twist and hold on to, keeping him from reaching out to wrap his arms around his waist, and hauling him into his lap - until after he finishes speaking)

it’s not dating, what they’re doing. neither of them wants to say it, inseong leaving in the fall and it’s years before seokwoo can follow him - but he will, silent promise to himself while he sucks on inseong’s neck, puling away from another rising bruise.

he’ll follow inseong anywhere, the boy who opened his eyes to the wider world, love. with him, for the first time he wants more - more than getting drunk in the woods after a game and working part time at the auto shop, filling time.

for him, he wants to be more, better, one of the infinite and one reasons he loves him. he finds the courage to whisper some of these things against his lips, inseong’s hands pulling out of his shirt to cup his face, reassuring him that he can wait for seokwoo to catch up to him, and that they want the same thing - a life, together.

**Author's Note:**

> no i dont know where this was going either


End file.
